Unexpected
by Jenrukiforevz
Summary: "By now, I know that anyone can become a tamer, but this is just ridiculous." With tamers everywhere, Yamaki knew that anyone was capable of becoming one. However, he never expected it to be him. Entry for DFC's What If... Challenge.


Unexpected

"Go get 'em," that's all I have to say before the kids I should be hating right now cheer and crawl into the tunnel that will lead them to the Digital World.

I'm not sure why I decided to help. It's not like the com device will help them all that much. Maybe it would give them a hint of reassurance that they are still connected to this world. I guess it was just a way of saying, "You guys beat me, now make sure you don't get beaten."

But now, all I get to do is go home and wait. Hopefully, the kids would be back soon, and I will have to find myself a new occupation, now that Hypnos is down.

I start walking back to my apartment, making sure to step on the cracks like I've always done.

That is, until something comes shooting out of the sky. It sends an explosion of dust from the pavement as a deep crack opens in the sidewalk. This causes me to fall over, hitting my head in the process.

I can't help but yell angrily. Whatever it was, it caught me off guard, and I hate when that happens.

Once my head clears, I managed to sit up, grateful that my sunglasses had been on. If not, my ears might have started to tear up because of the debris, and any sign of weakness is not welcome when it comes to me.

What I do find both surprises me and confuses me. Before me, is a little candle-like creature, it's body completely made of wax with a little flame on its head. It has no feet, just a little golden stand.

A digimon? But how could that be? More importantly, why has it shown up here?

It's unconscious, his eyes closed and his body a bit battered. My mind is made up in a second.

I pick up the digimon and take it back home with me, wondering what the heck I'm going to do with it now that I have it.

I burst through the door, ignoring Riley, and shut myself in the room.

"Yamaki?" she asks, knocking gently on the door. "Are you alright in there?"

I nod, then remember that she can't see me. "Yeah, just need to gather my thoughts."

"Alright..." she answers with an unconvincing tone. "Dinner will be ready in ten."

As soon as I hear her footsteps fade, I lay the digimon on the bed and take a break to take a quick shower before dinner. Maybe it will help me calm down a bit.

That's when the next unexpected thing happens.

I'm finishing rinsing off when I hear a strange voice call from my room.

**"Candlemon digivolve to... Wizardmon!"**

I leave the water running and bother to wrap a towel around my waist before exiting the bathroom and seeing a new digimon take the place of the old one.

This digimon is bigger, with the appearance of a wizard, hat and all. He has long hair, and his cloak covers his mouth. If he has one, that is. Stars adorn him, and his jumper reminds me sort of like a scarecrow.

He stares at me, probably wondering how he came to be here. But instead, he smiles. Well, I think he smiles. I can't actually see his mouth.

"It appears to me that I have reached the real world..." he ponders, scanning his eyes across the room, finally landing on me.

"Yamaki?! What was that?!" Riley opens the door and screams at the sight of Wizardmon.

Then, unexpected thing number three shows its face.

A blinding light appears out of nowhere right in front of me. I close my eyes to shield them from the defeaning glow, then open them to see a black digivice hovering in the air, waiting for my touch.

By now, I know that anyone can become a tamer, but this is just ridiculous.

I, Yamaki, who has sought the destruction of all digimon in this world. I, who put the lives of innocent children at risk simply because the government was asking me to do so.

And, yet, I can't stop myself from reaching out and taking it. I can feel the energy pulsating from its screen, the dark metal cold in my palm.

"And I have a tamer too!" Wizardmon exclaims, jumping off the bed and walking towards me, his hands outstretched.

"I'm Wizardmon, pleased to meet you." He extends his hand, which I take. We shake.

"Mitsuo Yamaki. I go by my last name though," I introduce in turn.

"I guess we're partner now, huh?" he comments, a little embarrased.

The words slip out of my mouth before I can help myself. "Yeah, I guess we are."

*****Ten Minutes Later*****

All three of us are eating a bowl of noodles at the table. We've only been there for 5 minutes, but my new digimon is already on his third helping.

"Sooo... Wizardmon?" I ask.

He stops eating for a moment to address me. "Hm?"

"How did you get here, exactly?" This question has been lurking in my mind for a bit, and I want to know the answer. Maybe it would lead to a solution to get the kids back home once they've found Calumon.

"I honestly have no idea." He goes back to eating.

I take a sip out of my wine glass. I don't usually drink, but this day has stressed me out enough already. Me and Riley then exchange a look, then continue our meal.

Neither of us have any idea how to care for a digital monster.

*****2 Weeks Later*****

"So it's gonna save the world, but it will also send them all back?"

I nod. It's only been a week since I've met Wizardmon, yet we've become much closer as both partners, and friends.

My heart is breaking as I'm telling him the news. If Wizardmon wasn't in the picture, then I'd probably tell Janyu to carry out with the plan as soon as possible. That the children would know it was for the best.

But now, I have to think of my partner as well. I have not given Janyu any consent on my part. I want to know what Wizardmon thinks of it first.

My wine bottle stays at my feet for now.

"It will save everyone though, won't it?" he repeats, slower this time.

I nod again. I can't talk at times like these. Confronting people with such tied connections with mine have never been my strong spot.

Wizardmon pauses, staring at the floor.

He's known about everything that has been occuring lately, yet he has always lived by the rule that the heroes always have a happy ending. At this rate, that's not going to happen.

"That girl... Jeri, right?"

"What about her?" I acknowledge.

"She'll be freed?"

I gather my thoughts for a second. "That's the plan."

"Let's do it."

I knew he would come to this conclusion. He is a believer of justice, and he knows that this is the only choice. It doesn't make the harshness any less... harsh.

I thought the list of unexpected actions was done with.

I was wrong, because the next thing I know, I can feel small hands wrapping around my waist.

We hug for a few minutes, then break apart, as if nothing ever happened.

"Let's go," I tell him.

Then we both exit the room to find Janyu.

*****A Day Later*****

It's started.

The moment everyone has dreaded is finally upon us.

As the last stages of the plan commence, Wizardmon and I drive to where the tamers and the digimon will supposedly be after the whole affair. Janyu will be there short after, but I want some time alone before I have to say goodbye to my best friend, perhaps forever.

However, once we're there, we have nothing to say.

The tamers eventually show up after the last confrontation, and all seems peaceful for once.

They question me being there, but I just smile sadly, knowing what was to come.

A few minutes later, I see the digimon shrink down to their smaller forms, including Wizardmon. He turns into candlemon, closely followed by demimeramon and with a final goodbye, he's gone.

I can barely register what just happened.

I don't remember even saying anything. The only thing I'm sure of is that he smiled. And so did I.

*****Three Months Later*****

I'm at my new job when I get the call.

It's Henry, the last person I expected to call. His words make me freeze.

He's like his father, that boy. One day, he would grow up to be the best in the business. It's beyond me how he managed to find a way to send a packet to the digital world, but I'm not one to question a miracle.

I arrive at his house the next day. It's awkward to be in a child's room, recording a message that might not even be delivered. But it's worth a shot.

"Wizardmon? Candlemon? Whatever you are, how are you? I'm fine, I suppose. I got a new job, but considering it's a government facility and this packet will have to travel through the internet, it's best if I don't talk about it here."

"I don't have much to say, but if anything, thank you. We never got to fight or have fun. Not real fun anyways. Watching sitcoms on TV can hardly be described as fun. Especially with Riley watching. Her comments always ruin it."

"I still had a good time, though. You were, in many ways, a lot of help. Although you can hardly wash any dishes with your hat in the way, you tried, and that's worth a thousand sparkling platters."

"I wish I could send you some noodles; I know you adore them. But you are digital, and we're not, so that wouldn't work either way."

"Point is, I hope you're well. As you hear this, or not, we're trying to figure out a way to get all of you back in our free time."

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again."

"I'll take you to the new noodle carts in town when we do."


End file.
